The Herobrine Portal
by frozenwizard
Summary: Laton creates a warp system hoping to create an army, by using Minecraft. Herobrine takes control of the warp system and Laton is captured and warped into the game and a switch happens - a Minecraft character is warped out of Mineplex and into Earth, while Jack is warped into the game. Both must survive and stop Herobrine. Rated T just in case. Reviews are wanted!


**PROLOGUE**

Professor Laton was a scientist who had thinning white hair and looked like he was in his fifties when he actually wasn't even halfway past his thirties.

But at the moment, Professor Laton knew he was about to make the most important discovery of his life. It would be a discovery that would affect the whole world.

Professor Laton was about to make a teleporting device, or what he called, a Laton Warp System, which would be able to teleport two things from across the Earth, even across different dimensions, but only on a small scale.

Professor Laton planned to make a secret army and then run for presidency, and eventually dominate the whole world.

But in order to teleport what he needed, he would need test subjects. Laton smiled and looked at the cat that was trying to claw out of its cage.

The cat's owner was his son Billy's best friend who was called Tom. They were having a sleepover at the moment. Professor Laton didn't exactly approve of Tom, but what he disliked most about Tom was his cat. The cat was called Goldy, which Laton thought was a horrible name for a cat. Goldy's fur _was_ gold-coloured, but Laton hated its constant meowing and clawing. Laton didn't know why Tom always had to bring his cat over to the house every single time Billy called Tom over.

At the moment, it was 1:00 AM and Laton knew the two boys were sleeping. He brought Goldy beside his computer.

"Now, Goldy, you will become an important test subject of history," smiled Laton. He had already booted up Billy's computer, and opened a game labeled _minecraft._

Laton didn't exactly enjoy the game, but ever since Billy had been acting so lonely he decided, as Billy's father, he would have fun with Billy. But after playing Minecraft for a few times, Laton realized Minecraft was the perfect game for Laton to use as a portal between worlds. Zombies and skeletons would be perfect as an army. Transporting diamond ore right out of the game, into the real world! Laton couldn't believe how lucky he was to cross the game. He knew in the game the mobs might try to kill him, but he easily added a special update to his Warp System that would enable all mobs to be passive unless otherwise commanded and a few random mobs would be able to speak English.

Laton set up his portal device and the screen suddenly blurred white. He waited for Minecraft to load and then he plugged in his Warp System. The computer screen suddenly showed Laton's room and he clicked on Goldy. Goldy started to squirm and turn blue.

Laton already knew which character he would take out of Minecraft. He had chosen the Minecraft character, which Billy called Steve. The computer screen flashed back to Minecraft and Laton pressed _e._ His inventory screen opened and then he unplugged the Warp System and then plugged it again.

This time he clicked on Steve and before Laton could react, the whole room exploded.

Laton was thrown backwards and he landed on his desk and spilled ink all over his coat. The computer started to melt, but Steve began to appear.

"It worked!" yelled Laton, and at that moment his son Billy Laton and his friend Tom opened the door to his office.

"Are you okay?" asked Billy, but Tom stared at his cat.

"What's happening to Goldy?" asked Tom.

Steve fully emerged from the dissolving computer and Goldy disappeared.

"Herobrine?" whispered Billy, his face turning pale.

_Herobrine? _Laton wondered. _Who's Herobrine? _

Then Laton realized that the character was not Steve. The character looked almost identical except its eyes, which were pure white and had no pupils.

"Did you think your useless 'warp' thing would warp a whole world into this world?" demanded Herobrine, in a high-pitched voice.

"No!" roared Laton but he was not answering Herobrine's question. He had grabbed the warp controller from his desk and yelled commands in it.

"I control you," whispered Laton into the machine. "A tribute from the cat to you."

"Your warp system has its flaws, but it will be useful enough." Laton had no idea what Herobrine meant by saying that. Billy and Tom edged closer to the telephone that had been knocked onto the stairs.

Herobrine stared back at the melting computer. "Did you think a simple _cat_ would be enough to transport my good friend Steve from our world? Notch didn't just make a _game;_ a _game_ for foolish old scientists to tamper with – he made a world, for us – you will know as you go in."

Billy had just grabbed the phone to call 911 when Herobrine shot forward and the phone completely shattered.

Laton had no time to react. He realized what was happening. This Herobrine had been warped out of minecraft to take control of Earth. Herobrine was going to warp Laton in with his own portal, and to capture him.

"You want Steve to come to Earth, hmmm?" asked Herobrine, but Laton thought it seemed more like a statement not a question. "I'm not going to have my bothersome 'friend' coming to Earth to find me. How's this: I'll warp some random minecraft character playing on a server, being controlled by a human, and warp him somewhere in this city. Then that kid controlling that minecraft character will deserve to live just as much as that cat, and –"

"His name is Goldy and he deserves to –" Tom interrupted, but Herobrine tapped the ground with his foot and it seemed to create a minor earthquake in Laton's office. Tom tumbled backwards and knocked his head on the wall.

"Please…don't hurt me," pleaded Billy. "I never knew my dad was doing this, spare –"

"As I was saying," said Herobrine, ignoring Billy, "that other kid will be teleported _into_ minecraft, the very game he would have been playing. Now as for you, what's your name again?"

Billy didn't know if he should lie or not, but he decided there would be no difference. "Billy," he muttered.

"Well you and your cat-loving friend over there will have to find that minecraft character and have fun with him. Meanwhile, I'll be using this device to take over the world – like your father wanted."

"My dad would never want to –"

Billy never got the answer from Herobrine. It seemed as if a large dragon had blasted out of the computer and Herobrine jumped onto the dragon's back. "If you've played minecraft, you'll know what this is."

"An Ender Dragon," whispered Billy in awe despite the dangerous situation.

The Ender Dragon ripped through Billy's house and flew off into the sky, leaving Billy in dad's half destroyed office with an unconscious friend, a computer beyond repair and smoke everywhere.

_I have to stop Herobrine,_ thought Billy. _That's the only way I can save my dad from being trapped in the game. But I will need help from that character Herobrine warped out._

After a long decision, Billy left Tom and Billy took off onto the streets even though it was only 1:20 AM.

Jack looked back at his screen. He was playing on Mineplex, but at the moment he had been killed in Super Smash Mobs. Usually he would have exited out of the game; not bothering for the gems for 'participation' but all he needed was 2 more gems for the Creeper kit that he wanted so badly. Jack knew he shouldn't be playing so late that it was actually morning, but he knew he _needed_ that Creeper kit or he was never going to sleep.

As Jack was waiting for someone to be proved victorious, he played minecraft PE on his iPad, digging up iron ore with his diamond pickaxe. He took a moment to drink all of the Coca-Cola that was left in the Coca-Cola can.

That was when it all happened.

His computer suddenly shut down and then Jack felt like he was spinning wildly in circles. His hands were bursting with pain as if they were experiencing a growth spurt. He felt as if he was slowly rising into the air – and losing oxygen at the same time. His iPad rose with him, and so did his Coca-Cola can. His head hit the roof but then the roof disappeared. Instead, he was looking into Steve's eyes.

"Herobrine has been released," said Steve.

Jack knew there was no way this was actually happening. "This is a dream. I am going to wake up now, and it's still going to be Sunday morning."

"You must save Professor Laton from his prison, and that is the only way you can escape and stop Herobrine."

"But why?"

"Do as I say, and talk to the wise villager priest there."

Jack had no time to reply and he felt as if he was expanding and the world in front of him disappeared in a flash of light.

_**I hope all readers liked the prologue of this story. I'm going to start chapter 1 of it soon. Reviews please! I don't know if I should write about**_ _**the character that was warped to Earth first or the one warped to Minecraft (Jack). If you write a review, feel free to vote on which one you want to see first. It would probably influence my decision. At the moment though, I'm thinking about writing on Jack for the first chapter. What do you think? **_


End file.
